What makes us human
by Rigiied
Summary: A hunt turns out to be a lot bigger than Dean and Sam expected. A poltergeist isn't what it seems and Castiel doesn't know what to do anymore. Rated T for possible language. Dean!whump
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – So I've been in the Supernatural fandom for a while now, and I finally decided to write a fic about it! I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I will. Enjoy! :) (yes, there will be quite some lovely whump in later chapters *squeals*)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural and any of its characters, all rights reserved to Eric Kripke.**

"Dean, what on earth are you doing?"  
"What? It's … it's … ah, screw it."  
"No, seriously. I'm intrigued as to what your explanation can be for … all of this!" Sam yelled in frustration, waving his arms around trying to comprehend what was happening.  
"The last time I checked, I was still the older brother," Dean said, "which means that I don't have to do anything, Sammy."  
Sam grunted, "My name is Sam and –"  
"Congratulations, Sammy. That's one hell of a revelation." Dean interrupted.  
"You know what, just … just make sure this is all gone when I get back." Sam threw his hands in the air, "I'll go do some actual work. Like WE'RE supposed to do."  
Dean huffed but neglected to say anything to his brother. Instead he turned towards his precious collection of cheeseburger wrappers. He knew it wasn't exactly a very popular item to collect, but he never had the time to properly throw them away. (or so he says to himself)  
"Right. I'll see you later then." Sam mumbled as he slammed the door behind him shut.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get killed by any nerds on your way to the library!" Dean yelled towards an already closed door.  
He stretched his back muscles and leaned back in this rather surprisingly comfortable chair. Most of the motels they'd been in recently just had metal blocks that you could hardly call a bed, let alone that there were chairs around. He could do with a few more days in this motel. Plus the ladies weren't that bad either, he hadn't gotten the chance to chat one up … and if it came to Sam, he would probably never. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the mess he'd made. For once his brother had been right, but there was no way in hell he'd admit that. Reluctant to get up he wished he had these cool laser beams like Cas so he could play the maid without being too productive. That reminded him … Cas hadn't been around in quite a while, and frankly, you never knew what that angel was up to.  
"So I see you have made yourself a fortress with wrappers from burgers?" A deep voice sounded from behind.  
"Speaking of the Devil." Dean exclaimed.  
"Oh, please do not." Castiel said, carefully trying not to touch any of the wrappers lying about, in vain. He squiggled with his foot trying to get a sticky wrapper off as he looked at Dean with a rather annoyed expression.  
"What?"  
"These do not seem to be of any use other than being garbage."  
"Well, what did you expect … garbage happens to be garbage, Cas. I was just sorting it through. Is there something you need?"  
"Is there something you need?"  
"Really? Cas? … I'm perfectly fine, we're in the middle of some hunt. We think it's a Poltergeist or something. Sam just went out to go hang out with his papery friends." Dean said, pointing his thumb at the door behind him. "Don't think he needs anything either."  
"That's what I've come to warn you about. This is not just a Poltergeist." Castiel began, "It is one of whom we never thought to see one again. It can jump from household to household and take any form of life."  
Dean suddenly became more serious and shoved some wrappers aside. "Are you sure about that?"  
"Of course I am, I'm an angel of the Lord."  
"Of course you are … " Dean mumbled to himself, "So what can we do to stop it? Where did it come from?" He sat down and motioned Castiel to do the same. He hoped Sam would be back soon with his computer so they could look further into it.  
"It is one of a kind in these times, one who does not only seek attention and recognition. It also has a deep hatred towards itself, which causes it to turn maniacal. As I said, it can take any form of life and it uses that to switch from households, so it is not bound by one place."  
Dean scratched his head, "That's strange, I've never heard of that before."  
Sunken in their thoughts, both man and angel failed to see the flying lamp approaching them. At that moment Sam opened the door and immediately saw the rather ominous looking flying lamp, with a cord that was way too close to Dean's throat to his liking.  
"Dean!" He yelled as he lunged forward.  
"Honestly, are you so happy t-" Dean didn't get to finish his sentence as the cord quickly wrapped itself around his neck.  
Castiel, who had been sitting a few meters away, was at Dean's site in less than a second, slicing the cord. Unfortunately that didn't seem to stop it as it wrapped itself even tighter. Now without the lamp attached it was even harder to make it out in the dark.  
Sam who had been frantically searching for something to relieve Dean was shocked at how little influence Castiel had on it. Dean who was changing colors as time went on stumbled around signaling the others to help him.  
"Dean! The knife! Take the knife!" Sam yelled. Dean was standing right next to his bag where he kept the demon knife.  
Just as Dean wanted to reach for the knife the attack stopped just as fast as it had started. He fell to the ground and gasped for air. He threw a hurtful glance at Castiel and after a minute of silence and mothering by Sam he sat upright and just managed to speak, "Thanks for the help! Nice magic fingers you got there."  
Castiel had just been looking at his hands and the walls, over and over again. "I don't know how this didn't work."  
Dean nearly facepalmed at the reaction of the angel, "Wow. Thanks for the overwhelming sympathy, Cas. I can barely hold back my own emotions at the sight of your emotion-filled expression."  
"What?" Castiel turned around and looked at Sam and Dean with a confused face.  
"Never mind." Dean mumbled as he sat on his bed and stroked his throat, "So why didn't your mojo work?"  
"Does it matter?!" Sam said, trying to contain himself. "You nearly got killed, Dean!"  
"But I didn't." Dean retorted, "Now let me see your computer so we can find out about this things. Hey Cas, do you –" Dean paused and looked around, fairly annoyed at the scene in front of him, which didn't include Castiel. "… Really?"  
"It seems like he had some other duties to fulfill." Sam reasoned.  
"Yeah, and meanwhile we are sat here without any damn knowledge about this thing and where the hell it came from."  
"See Dean, now you are asking the right questions."  
"If only there was A CERTAIN SOMEONE to answer them."

 **A/N – I know the chapter is a bit short, but please bear with me for a short while. c: Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions about this! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I've been wondering for a while what to make of this story as I have several ideas floating around in my mind, so I decided to just let it play out and see what happens. :D Enjoy! (yes, there will be whump in this chapter for those who crave it \o/)**

Dean and Sam had been looking through several documents all night, curious as to what this Poltergeist was capable of. Castiel hadn't returned yet and neither of the brothers knew where he was. They hardly ever knew, actually.  
Dean threw his tenth empty beer can next to the bed and fell backwards, "I honestly cannot believe this." He grumbled, putting his hands on his head out of frustration.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked absently.  
Dean raised himself and made a wide gesture around the room, "This one fucking time we decide to take it easy and go for a simple hunt along the way, it just HAS to be something bigger."  
"Stop whining and help me out, will ya." Sam said.  
"Screw all of this, Sammy, I'm going out."  
Sam looked up and stared at his brother, "Are you serious?!"  
"Yep. I haven't hit on any girl since we came here, not even the damn cleaning lady, and dude … she's H.O.T."  
"Dude …"  
"See ya later, Sammy!" And with that Dean closed the door behind him and left the comfort of his room to go and look for a bar.  
Dean felt somewhere deep inside a tinge of guilt at leaving his brother behind, but he really needed to get out of that room. He instantly felt the karma hit him back as he'd forgotten his coat and it was freezing outside. He huddled himself in his sweater and jogged towards the parking lot in the hope of not freezing to death before he arrived at his baby.  
Just a few minutes later he spotted his black beauty standing lonely on the parking lot. He quickly jogged towards it while looking for the keys in his pockets. Just as he wanted to unlock the door he discovered some irregularities near the door handle. His heart quickening he crouched down and followed scratch marks all the way down to the bumper, "No, no, no, nooo … come on! I just got it down for maintenance!" He yelled at the darkness. "Fucking hell …" He mumbled as he took in the total damage. Looking at his keys and then back to his car he decided it was probably best to return to Sam, cursing out loud he reluctantly returned to the motel.

He noticed the walk back to be longer, so he looked up at the sky were only clouds could be seen covering the already rising sun. His thoughts drifted back to the Poltergeist. They'd found absolutely no records of a 'developed' Poltergeist and there were barely any records of one being here, hence why they came so they could have a potentially easy hunt. There had been one article in the paper about a lady who'd been killed in such a horrendous way that even the papers refused to give out certain details.  
Sam had already gone to the house to try and record supernatural readings. He'd found several, but they were low which suggested that 'it', whatever it was, had already left the house. For once they were really facing quite the mystery. Even their dad didn't have any records of a supernatural being, being able to switch households, let alone take on a form of life other than itself.  
He strolled by neatly lined up trees, sunken in his thoughts. Not hearing the rustling behind him he was unable to fend off the unexpected attack in time. A person lunged at him from behind a tree. Dean fell backwards and fended of the woman's hands which were flailing all over the place. He tried to get up so he could reach the small gun he always kept on his back when he went out, but when he tried to do so the woman jumped off of him, ducked and grabbed his legs.  
"Holy shit, SAM!" He yelled as he noticed the woman's white bloodshot eyes. She stared right at him, but then again he felt like she didn't. "SAM!" He yelled once again as the woman started to overpower him.  
Dean was baffled at the sudden strength of his attacker. He rolled sideways to try and escape from her grasp, which turned out to be a huge mistake. He felt a sharp stab of pain in his right side as the woman retracted her fingernails she smiled viciously. Dean was numbed by the pain and dumbfounded when he saw the long fingernails retracting out of his side.  
"Sam ..!" He yelled once again, this time a lot less convincing. The monster slowly bend over him and leaned closer and closer in to his face. It put its fingers under his neck.  
All of a sudden Dean could hear a loud gunshot and a startled shriek from the woman on top of him. He smiled because he knew it could only have been one person … His little brother could amaze him at times.  
The creature like features vanished and a lifeless body of a woman fell down on Dean, who had just been trying to get up.  
"Hey, Sammy … Gimme a hand will ya and get this poor lady off of me."  
"Dean," Sam said staring at him, "What the hell was that?"  
"Dude, can we discuss that maybe after we get the fuck out of here?"  
"Oh .. yeah, sure." Sam mumbled as he motioned Dean to lift the woman up. Sam kneeled down next to her and tried to find a pulse, in vain. "She's dead." He said, staring at Dean.  
Dean grabbed his side and bended forward trying to focus on the scene in front of him. They'd had civilian casualties before, but not in crowded areas like this when the sun was rising and they had absolutely no idea what to do.  
"We'll have to bring her along …"  
"No way!" Sam heavily shook his head, "Who knows what could be wrong with her!"  
"Do you have another idea, genius? Because I'm all ears!" Dean snapped.  
"Right, okay. If you lift her left arm, I'll lift her from here." Sam reasoned, ignoring the usual snappy answer from his brother.  
Dean shuffled forward and grabbed the lady's arm. He was feeling quite dull and hazy, barely remembering the pain in his abdomen he cursed at the weight of a limp body.

When they finally arrived back at their motel room they both sighed in relief when the door was closed behind them.  
Sam furiously turned around, "You just HAD to go for girls, didn't you?!"  
Dean plopped down in a chair and lazily looked at Sam, "You should too, looks like you could-"  
"You know what? Never mind. And clean this fricking mess up, and while you're at it, try to find a solution for the DEAD BODY we have in our motel room." Sam yelled as he slammed the bathroom door behind him shut.  
Dean sighed and looked around the room, which was indeed looking like a mess. His hamburger wrappers were still scattered around and recently a corpse was added to the collection.  
He unintentionally groaned as he stood up. Looking down at his right side he saw a blood stain increasing in size. He loosely lifted his t-shirt to find five deep puncture wounds bleeding consistently. The first-aid kit was still in the trunk of his car and no way in hell was he going back out there. He opened the drawers of the nightstands and indeed he found a small first-aid kit in both. He quickly bandaged himself up deciding not to tell anything to Sam, it wasn't that bad and they obviously had more important things to do. Looking at the body he found himself quite uncomfortable, he usually didn't care for that stuff but this shit really creeped him out.  
Dean just remembered that a cleaning lady came every day around 11:00 am, and he reckoned she wouldn't be too happy finding a corpse thrown nonchalantly on the floor. He knew he wouldn't have to count on his brother's help for now as he would probably ignore him for the time being. An idea popped up in his head as he grabbed the body. Pulling it up onto Sam's bed and tucking it in like it was sleeping he grinned.  
Just in time apparently as he heard loud knocks on the door with the accompanying message of the cleaning ladies. He quickly threw some wrappers off of Sam's bed as he went to open the door. He sheepishly smiled at the old lady who was borderline crying at how messy their room was. He hadn't had the chance to get rid of any of the wrappers, so it was quite the horror story for the poor lady. Sitting back down in the chair he just couldn't find the right position to relax in as the lady was cleaning. About half an hour later Sam rejoined him and the cleaning lady in the bedroom. Sam's eyes widened at the corpse laying in his bed, now only a few centimeters away from the cleaning lady. He stared at Dean who was dozing off, but with a slight grin on his face which suggested he knew exactly what Sam's reaction had been.

One hour the two brothers had waited stressfully, hoping their little secret would go unnoticed. They'd been lucky the lady was so old and apparently also pretty careless as she hadn't changed the sheets of the beds. When she'd gone Sam sighed in relief and enviously looked at his brother who was sleeping peacefully in his chair. Though he noticed a slight furrow between his eyebrows, he made nothing of it.  
He quickly grabbed his computer and tried to list the details of the monster that'd attacked Dean. He'd never seen a thing with white eyes and extending fingernails, and he was absolutely sure that it couldn't have been the Poltergeist because there were no real households it could haunt nearby.  
Not finding anything on the internet he decided he would consult his last resort: Bobby. He dialed the number and waited until voicemail came up. Deciding it was best not to leave a message he closed his phone and stared in front of him. There was absolutely nothing that added up in this neighborhood.  
"It was the Poltergeist." A loud voice said from directly behind Sam.  
Sam startled and quickly turned to look behind him. Castiel stood behind him, covered in blood with a dark look in his eyes.

 **A/N – I actually didn't want to stop it here, but it's already 3 am and sleep is precious c: Please review and let me know what you think, thanks for reading!**


End file.
